User blog:JoAlter/Black Ruler of Altered SIN
This article is about the 5 fan-made servant. Source of artwork: http://www.97973.com/mggl/2015-08-19/ifxfxwks4814678.shtml Active Skills First Skill= Recovers all enemies's HP by 2500. Demerit |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 700 |l3 = 900 |l4 = 1100 |l5 = 1300 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1700 |l8 = 1900 |l9 = 2100 |l10 = 2500 |2leveleffect = Star Regen + |2l1 = 10 |2l2 = 11 |2l3 = 12 |2l4 = 13 |2l5 = 14 |2l6 = 15 |2l7 = 16 |2l8 = 17 |2l9 = 18 |2l10 = 20 |3leveleffect = Absorption + |3l1 = 300% |3l2 = 320% |3l3 = 340% |3l4 = 360% |3l5 = 380% |3l6 = 400% |3l7 = 420% |3l8 = 440% |3l9 = 460% |3l10 = 500% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= 70% Chance to Stun(1 turn) enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. Inflict Attack Down (10%, stackable) on enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. Increases own Attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 53% |l3 = 56% |l4 = 59% |l5 = 62% |l6 = 65% |l7 = 68% |l8 = 71% |l9 = 73% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants Party Delayed Buff when Attacked for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Increases Ally’s NP gauge when Attacked. Randomly removes 1 Debuff on Ally when they are Attacked. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 25% |l2 = 26.5% |l3 = 28% |l4 = 29.5% |l5 = 31% |l6 = 32.5% |l7 = 34% |l8 = 35.5% |l9 = 37% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = NP Charge |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu forms every 3 turns. : Grant Self Attack Advantage of Rider. Increases Own Crit Dmg by 15%. : Grant Self Attack Advantage of Archer. Grants Self Sure Hit status. : Grant Self Attack Advantage of Avenger. Increases Own Attack by 10%. : Grant Self Attack Advantage of Alter Ego. Grant Self Debuff Immunity for 2 times and Evasion for 2 attacks. }} Noble Phantasm 1st NP= Grant Party Invincible for 1 turn. Increases Party’s Defense for 3 turns. Increases Party’s Attack for 1 attack, 3 turns. Activate following effects depends on the current “Gear” form: Seiryuu: Grant Party Ignores defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. Suzaku: Increases Party’s Buff Removal Resistance by 100% for 3 turns. Byakko: Grant Party Pierce Invincibility for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Genbu: Grant Party Debuffs Immunity for 1 time (3 turns) and Reduce Party’s Skill CD by 1. |overchargeeffect = Decreases All Enemies Defense for 3 turns. first |leveleffect = Def + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 25% |l3 = 30% |l4 = 35% |l5 = 40% |2leveleffect = Atk + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 35% |2l3 = 40% |2l4 = 45% |2l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| 2nd NP= Seiryuu: Grant Party Ignores defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. Suzaku: Increases Party’s Buff Removal Resistance by 100% for 3 turns. Byakko: Grant Party Pierce Invincibility for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Genbu: Grant Party Debuffs Immunity for 1 time (3 turns) and Reduce Party’s Skill CD by 1. Deals Damage to Single Enemy. Deals Extra Damage according to no. of Buffs on Self. (Extra Damage = no. of Buff x 20%) 500% Chance to Remove all Buff on Self. Stun Self for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Charge Party’s NP gauge (except Self). |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = NP Charge |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Writer's Note *At first I never planned to give him any gimmick, wanting him to have a simple skill set and straightforward play style. But eventually I remembered the four mechancial beasts so there goes his 4th passive, as well as the additional effects in his NPs. *I was planning to give him a different set of additional effects for his 2nd NP, but I am too tired... sumanai. >_< *He's the main support for the fanfic (no Memelin, Memever, Mememamo, Memeskadi, MemeJannu), so, he needs to be OP. *I wrote all the Verses today while working, I never intended to write so much neither do I ever thought of capable writing that much (as I never bothered to think about what to write everytime... sorry I am a lousy writer). Trivia *'Liu Bang (Altered)' is combination character based on the actual Liu Bang and Yan Dan from the Chinese 3D Animation Series The Legend of Qin's Moon produced by Sparkly Key Animation Studio. **The word Altered in his name is referring to his status as a character from an Altered Timeline. *This character will be featuring in the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. *He is Not Summonable. *He is the first Servant to have two Bond CEs, which will be assigned to him in battles. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *His Ascension and Skill items are exactly the same as Shi Huang Di. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Images Category:Blog posts